Spessartite (Krovisk)
(Reference image TBA.) Personality Ambitious, snarky, and kind hearted. They will fight for what they believe is right, to whatever point necessary. This is why they joined the Crystal Gems; they wanted to protect the innocent. They find peace in doing what's good and making others happy. They're fairly intelligent. This, paired with their above-average fighting skills, means they can get a little over-confident. They might make snide or condescending remarks, but it's all meant in good fun. Though seemingly rather "go-with-the-flow", that can change within a second. They will very willingly defend themselves, no matter who you may be. They tend to keep themselves disconnected from others relationship wise to try to avoid getting hurt/hurting another. However, if someone is close to them, they will make it known. Appearance They have burnt orange colored skin, and a red orange gem and eyes. They wear tan dimije pants, a dark brown uniform, and pointed boots. They accessorize with a red sash around their waist and tan cowl. They have a sharp, up-turned nose, slim face, and a body with a medium build. They're 7 feet tall. History Originally, they were Hessonite's most trusted companion. They traveled the galaxies together, conquering territories in the name of the great Yellow Diamond. All was well, for the first few thousand years. However.. Spessartite began to be unsatisfied with the life they were living. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that they disliked spreading the Diamonds' tyranny. Of course, they kept these treasonous thoughts secret. They lied to Hessonite, keeping up their image. Silently, they contemplated their future. Their chance came when the Crystal Gem rebellion began on Earth. To their delight, they were sent as reinforcements under Hessonite's command. The moment they arrived on the planet, they planned their departure from Yellow Diamond's rule. That's when they convinced their commander to let them pursue Rose Quartz and her fearsome Pearl. They agreed, as Spessartite knew they would. They successfully, though with much difficulty, tracked down the pair. Instead of attacking, however, they negotiated. A proposition was made: If they aided the rebel cause by assassinating their leader, Hessonite, they would be accepted into the Crystal Gems. Though reluctant, Spessartite eventually agreed. The attempt did not go well. Their surprize attack lead to Hessonite's gem being scratched, and a great battle between the two ensued. The two seemed equal in power, but ultimately, they were defeated. Forced to retreat back into their gem, Spessartite failed. Hessonite, as punishment, chose not to shatter their old friend. Instead, they sealed them in their sword. That's where Spessartite has been trapped for nearly 6 millennia. Abilities Spessartite has basic gem abilities, as well as: * 'Thermal Resistance: '''Though not as extensive as their former leader's ability, they have a considerable tolerance to heat. * '''Sand Manipulation: '''Spessartite can stir up small sandstorms of varying size, usually averaging in at a 50 ft (15.2 m) radius. * '''Earth Swimming: ' At will, they can swim through earth as if it were water. This is usually only used for stealth purposes. Weaknesses Spessartite isn't the strongest gem. Most of their "strength" comes from simple experience and agility, as well as strategy. They're nimble and good at sword fighting, but their endurance can fail them against larger opponents. Trivia * They enjoy meditation. * Spessartite dislikes large bodies of water. * They miss Hessonite, and somewhat regret what they did. Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs